


Online Love

by laurencameryn



Category: Clay - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dream and george - Fandom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Heartbreak, Internal Conflict, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurencameryn/pseuds/laurencameryn
Summary: Dream has always had a special place for George in his heart. When a fan tweeted at Dream an interlude to an album he realizes his feelings go deeper than what he initially thought.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	Online Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first ever fanfiction I've posted. I want to say thank you for reading. Please though, do not mention this in donos or streams and do not tweet this at them. I suggest you listen to "Online Love" by Conan Gray if you haven't already. This is based off that song. It's literally 37 seconds. anyway yeah, I hope you enjoy:)))

Chapter One: Concrete Pillows. 

He sits alone in his darkened room only lit by the green-blue screen of his monitor after the hours-long discord call awaiting George’s text. Dream sent a simple 

“Hey, u still wanna call later :)” 

Even that is enough to make him nervous now, normal conversation felt as if he had to tread lightly. As to make sure he had not stepped on his own land mine and blow it all up. Trying to sit still while his mind races he cannot help but entangle his fingers with his own. The thought of George’s possible responses makes Dream move uncomfortably in his chair. The words bounce around in his mind, not slowing down. 

_I can’t help but imagine what maybe could’ve happened if you weren’t just an online love._

He so desperately wants to meet George and show him he’s real. Dream thinks to himself for a moment. Why is he feeling this way? Why now? Have I always felt this way? Surely not. It was just a stupid song. 37 seconds couldn’t have made him realize what he has felt for George could it? 

_I want him._

_If only I can have him._

_Please..._

In need of some sort of stability, Dream takes in a long breath of cool air feeling the oxygen hit his lounges and fill his body with a sense of calm. He slowly arises to go to his bathroom, gilding through the unkempt carpet. Patches intertwining her body with his legs. Listing all the meaningless chores he has to do within the next couple of days.

_Vacuum my room._

_Clean the kitchen._

_Get Patches food._

The smell of clean bleach hit his nostrils as he entered his recently cleaned bathroom. Reaching for the faucet and his toothbrush he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Unruly hair and scruffy face. He pulls his hand back from the faucet handles and strokes his face feeling the stubbly hair. Then, making his way to his dark blonde hair, Dream pushed his hand through messing it up even further. 

_God, I need to shave._

  
Running his toothbrush under the cool water and placing the minty toothpaste on. As he places his toothbrush in his mouth he hears a * _ping*_ from his monitor. Butterflies crawled up into

his stomach, an anxious feeling. One he hasn’t felt since he was a kid but in a way he liked it. The feeling went as quickly as it came when he saw it was just Sapnap. Dream continues to brush his teeth over his keyboard. One hand on the surface of his black desk and one shoving his toothbrush back and forth through his mouth. His eyes scan the grey screen of discord where the text message from his oldest friend lies. 

Sapnap - “ dude. what was up with you tonight? you like died.” 

With slightly heavier feet he walked back into his bathroom, he rested his hands on the edges of the sink continuing to brush his teeth. Thinking back on the discord call Sapnap, George and Dream were all having a good time as always, listening to music and talking mindlessly for hours. Laughing at pointless jokes and playing CS-GO for the first time in months. Only now just realizing that he had stopped laughing and making jokes all together a couple of hours in. Someone had tweeted a song at him saying “I swear this part in his album makes me think of Dream and George every time. Online love.” Those were the lyrics that were bouncing from side to side in Dream’s head, he had found himself listening to it on repeat the rest of the night. Even now it was playing low in the background. Dream upped the volume and restarted it not thinking anything of it, the 37-second song sent him into a full-on panic. It was one he had only felt when he and George went a little too far with the DNF jokes. Dream had been daydreaming about George actually liking him, which didn’t sound bad at all. 

Snapping back to reality Dream realizes he should text back Sapnap. He spit out the now warm toothpaste into his white marble sink and with a sort of drag sat in his chair. Dream’s response is vague and short, trying not to expel any information about his thoughts he replied with,

Dream - “Yeah, i didn’t realize guess i am just tired.” 

It was almost two in the morning in Florida which made sense as to why he was tired. He hadn’t slept in so long due to the boys trying to get on the same sleep schedule, to make streaming and recording easier. Dream and George had been trying to link up their schedules for the longest time and they included Sapnap so he wasn’t left in the dust. It was as if the two boys did it so they could spend the time after streaming and recording to actually hang out without Sapnap. They love him but, towards the end of the day they needed peace and serenity, Sapnap was very much the opposite. When they finally got it linked up though, one of the boys inevitably messed it up. Dream always felt so guilty when this happened even if it was George who fell asleep. 

Dream didn’t like the feeling of not talking to George, not even one night. He’d always sleep worse when they’d go without a call. His pillow felt like concrete but not quite dry yet, only dry enough to where he doesn’t sink in quite as he should. Staring up at the fan blades lightly illuminated by the Floridian moonlight. His blinking would slow but it felt as if a year had been taken off his life. The sleep was less than adequate but nonetheless, he’d fall asleep. 

Daydreams were cut short when there is one last * _ping*_ from his monitor. The butterflies are back but this time they stay when Dream reads who the message is from. 

_George…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for such a short chapter I am still getting used to how this works lol. I do not know how many chapters there will be I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I love hearing peoples thoughts:) Let me know if I should continue, which I probably will but I wanna hear your opinions lol
> 
> I also don't know how to use HTML. I read through it but it's confusing, I will learn though.


End file.
